OS SwanFire : Believe in me
by Luciole26
Summary: Ce oneshot présente la suite du rendez-vous nocturne et VIP de Neal et d'Emma à la fête foraine.


**Ce petit OS est destiné à tous les fervents fans SF ^^. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Believe in me<strong>

_Portland, Oregon (2001)_

Il faisait nuit noire quand Neal et Emma quittèrent leur fameux lieu de rendez-vous. Qui aurait pu penser que ce jeune homme lui offrirait un chocolat chaud de Starbucks et l'emmènerait dans une fête foraine de façon VIP ? La jeune fille était toujours aussi intriguée par le voleur et son histoire. Mais contrairement au tout début de leur rencontre, elle était moins sceptique le concernant et voyait en lui un homme bon. Il était loin d'être un pervers comme elle l'avait suggéré quelques heures plus tôt. Ils se dirigèrent l'un à côté de l'autre vers la coccinelle, garer un peu plus loin dans la rue puis s'arrêtèrent devant le véhicule. Neal l'observa en douce, curieux de connaître les pensées de sa voisine.

_ « Alors… qu'as-tu pensé de ce rendez-vous ? » s'enquit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il s'adossa contre la voiture, les mains dans les poches. Emma le regarda d'un air amusé.

_ « C'était original. Honnêtement, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça, reconnut-elle.

_ C'est un peu normal. Après tout, on vient de faire connaissance il y a seulement quelques heures.

_ Ouais, mais comment dire… j'ai tendance à toujours me méfier des inconnus. Les hommes pour la plupart sont des loups, annonça Emma avec une légère grimace.

_ Je ne suis pas comme tous ces hommes, répondit Neal en fronçant des sourcils, presque contrarié par cette remarque.

_ Je l'ai compris. Tu sembles être unique en ton genre, Neal. Néanmoins…, hésita-t-elle à dire.

_ Néanmoins ? lança-t-il, suspendu à ses lèvres

_ Tu es le genre de gars qui aime draguer les filles et qui les amène dans cet endroit. Je ne dois pas être la première. » conclut la blonde en détournant le regard.

Le voleur se redressa et la scruta, songeur.

_ « Au risque de te décevoir, tu es la première fille avec qui j'ai passé une soirée dans une fête foraine. Je dirais même une soirée tout court. À part quelques rares amis, j'ai toujours été solitaire. Je n'ai jamais pris la peine de… enfin bon… Je profite au jour le jour et j'ai fait beaucoup de chemin. La vie de hors-la-loi n'a rien d'aisé et je n'ai aucune envie de faire souffrir qui que ce soit. Donc… je voyage seul.

_ Vraiment ? Tu… Tu n'as pas d'ex dans les parages, jalouse de te savoir en ma compagnie ? interrogea-t-elle, étonnée.

_ Je n'en ai pas. Est-ce si difficile à croire ? Je ne me lance pas dans une relation avec une fille aussi légèrement, surtout compte tenu de ma situation. De plus, il faut savoir si cela vaut vraiment le coup. Pour l'instant… je n'ai pas encore trouvé la fille idéale pour moi, avoua Neal avec sincérité.

_ Oh…, murmura-t-elle, embarrassée.

_ As-tu… d'autres questions à me poser, Emma ? »

Il inclina sa tête sur le côté tout en la contemplant de ses yeux marron.

_ « À vrai dire… oui. Pourquoi moi dans ce cas ? osa-t-elle demander.

_ Tu es une fille intrigante, Emma et j'ai l'impression qu'on n'a pas mal de points en commun », déclara Neal Cassidy d'un air nonchalant.

Elle rougit à ces mots. En effet, elle volait et avait flashé tout comme lui sur cette superbe coccinelle qui reconnaissons-le était un modèle qu'elle aimait plutôt bien. Elle baissa les yeux puis passa nerveusement une main dans sa chevelure blonde.

_ « Mmh… tu peux me déposer en ville ? Je te laisse cette voiture volée, j'en trouverai une autre sans problème. De toute façon. » répondit-elle de manière assurée alors qu'elle ne l'était pas du tout intérieurement.

Elle était loin d'avoir peur de lui. C'est juste que pour elle, il semblait trop… parfait.

_ « Si tu veux. Tu n'as qu'à la conduire une dernière fois. Au moins, tu iras directement là où tu le souhaites, proposa-t-il gentiment.

_D'accord. Merci. » murmura-t-elle, touchée par cette intention.

Il lui passa les clés en faisant une petite révérence comique. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire avant de les prendre puis prit place sur le siège conducteur, suivi à son côté de Neal. Ils s'attachèrent sans rien dire et ensuite, elle démarra. La voiture quitta le trottoir et se dirigea sur la route.

Pendant qu'elle conduisait, son compagnon la fixa avec attention.

_ « À la base, tu n'avais pas de voiture. Tu vivais dans la rue ? interrogea-t-il avec sérieux.

_ Non. J'allais au dispensaire, mais ce n'est que temporaire, éluda-t-elle.

_ Et tu as des effets personnels à toi à part le sac derrière ? demanda-t-il en regardant sur la banquette arrière.

_ J'ai un casier avec le strict minimum dedans. Étant orpheline, j'ai très peu de biens et ce n'est pas plus mal, réalisa Emma.

_ D'accord », répondit-il en acquiesçant derechef.

Elle resta toujours concentrée sur la route. Peu à peu ils approchaient du centre-ville. Il la contempla de nouveau, silencieux, avant de passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

_ « Euh tu sais Emma… tu n'es pas obligé de partir si tu ne veux pas. Il y a assez de place dans cette voiture pour deux personnes et j'avoue qu'un peu de compagnies ne serait pas de refus. J'aime bien parler avec toi et puis… il est évident que tu n'en es pas à ton premier vol, moi non plus alors… pourquoi ne deviendrons-nous pas partenaires ? » suggéra le jeune homme.

Emma se figea et risqua un rapide coup d'œil sur Neal avant de se reconcentrer sur la route.

_ « Je croyais que tu étais un solitaire ? s'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

_ C'est le cas, mais tu l'es aussi. Quoi de mieux pour deux solitaires de faire un bout de chemin ensemble ? Je t'apprendrai quelque truc. Puis qui sait, dans quelque temps nous serons les meilleurs amis du monde ! » fit Neal avec un grand sourire.

La jeune fille blonde roula des yeux concernant le terme « ami ». C'était un bien grand mot ! Elle avait déjà souffert d'une amitié, elle ne comptait pas reproduire le même scénario. Cependant, elle médita sur sa proposition. Elle adorait cette voiture jaune voilà pourquoi elle avait ciblé celle-ci et en même temps, elle avait sérieusement besoin des conseils d'un expert en matière de vol. Jusqu'à maintenant, Emma n'avait jamais pris trop de risque et n'avait pas tant d'idées en réserve. Or certains vols seraient plus efficaces en binôme. Elle enseignerait beaucoup de lui, elle en était sûre.

_ « Alors ? » questionna Neal, soucieux.

Ce dernier aimerait qu'elle accepte. Emma Swan avait ce je-ne-sais-quoi qu'il l'intriguait et l'attirait. C'est bien la première fois qu'il souhaitait garder contact avec une parfaite inconnue. Il se sentait étrangement connecter à elle, sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Emma sortit de ses pensées.

_ « Eh bien… C'est d'accord. Va pour partenaire. » répondit-elle avec un petit sourire tout en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Neal fit discrètement un signe de la main victorieux, comme un gamin de 10 ans ayant gagné un pari.

* * *

><p><em>Deux semaines plus tard…<em>

_ « Attends, Emma ! » cria Neal en rattrapant la concernée par le bras.

Il avait réussi à rattraper la distance.

_ « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-moi…qu'ai-je fait pour que tu t'enfuies comme une voleuse alors qu'on était sur une affaire ? » questionna-t-il, inquiet.

Emma l'évita du regard et essuya rageusement une larme de sa joue.

_*Début flashback*_

__ « On fait comme la dernière fois ? » glissa Neal à l'oreille d'Emma avant de glisser un bras sur ses épaules._

_Elle acquiesça avec un sourire et ils traversèrent un grand marché. Il faisait plutôt bon bien que le temps était gris. Par chance, il y avait foule._

__ « Ne t'éloigne pas trop ! prévint son acolyte._

__ Ne t'en fais pas », rassura-t-elle avec un sourire._

_L'instant d'après, ils se séparèrent et Emma observa un stand en particulier. Neal occupa l'attention du gérant de ce stand-ci pendant que la jeune fille récupérait ce qui leur était nécessaire : écharpe, chargeur et bien d'autres produits qu'elle cacha dans son sac rapidement et subtilement. Ils continuèrent vingt stands plus loin par sécurité. Puis au tour d'Emma de faire diversion avec le propriétaire d'un autre stand tandis que son partenaire prenait discrètement de petits objets qu'il mit dans sa poche. Il était encore dans l'action d'attraper quelque chose quand Emma vit à deux stands d'elle, des silhouettes familières. En réalisant de qui ils s'agissaient, elle bredouilla une excuse au responsable du stand et battit en retrait sans penser à Neal. Se pourrait-il que ce soit Neal qui les a fait venir ? Elle s'était confiée à lui il y a deux jours et voilà le résultat. Elle aurait dû sans douter, qu'est-ce qu'elle était gourde ! Elle avait déjà mal vécu une situation similaire avec Lily. C'était une jeune adolescente brune qui lui avait menti sur toute sa vie et qui avait réussi à la piéger par la même occasion avec les services sociaux. La jeune fille blonde ne voulait pas se faire attraper de nouveau. _

_Il faut savoir qu'actuellement, Emma était toujours mineure et donc légalement, elle était encore la pupille de l'État. Elle avait fugué il y a un mois et depuis elle avait toujours fait attention, mais les mêmes erreurs se répétaient. Les larmes glissèrent sur sa joue. Dire qu'elle lui faisait confiance, comment a-t-il pu ! Elle avait même réalisé secrètement avoir le béguin pour lui. C'est alors qu'elle entendit la voix de Neal, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas de courir. En continuant de filer, elle avait de grande chance de distancer les services sociaux et le jeune homme. Seulement cela ne se passa pas comme prévu… effectivement Neal était plus rapide qu'elle._

_*Fin du flashback*_

_ « Je te faisais confiance. Comment as-tu pu les contacter ? s'écria-t-elle en lui repoussant la main.

Neal l'examina d'un air surpris.

_ « Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Contacter qui ? Emma ! s'exclama-t-il en lui barrant la route et la forçant à le regarder.

_ Ne fais pas semblant. Je t'en ai parlé il y a deux jours et comme par hasard les services sociaux se pointent au marché ! »

Il écarquilla les yeux puis la seconde suivante, il eut une expression blessée sur le visage.

_ « Je ne ferais jamais une telle chose Emma. Tu es ma partenaire, tu te souviens ? Je… c'est égoïste, mais je suis bien avec toi et je n'aurais certainement pas souhaité qu'ils te reprennent, » informa Neal Cassidy d'un air grave.

Quelque peu gêné, le voleur détourna les yeux de ceux de la jeune fugueuse. Cette dernière se figea.

_ « Mais alors comment ? lança-t-elle, tracassée.

_ Je ne sais pas. Ils faisaient probablement une ronde. On est dans le centre-ville. Cela était vraiment du pur hasard. À nous exposer dans un marché, c'était assez risqué, mais nous savions à peu près à quoi nous attendre. Rien n'est simple aussi bien pour le vol que pour une fugue. Ils te recherchent peut-être, mais tu ne dois pas être la seule, » admit-il.

À ces mots, Emma Swan ferma ses beaux yeux verts et inspira en tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

_ « Alors Neal ne m'a pas trahie ? Je tiens à lui ? songea-t-elle, stupéfaite.

_ Ils sont loin maintenant, se contenta de dire son compagnon d'un ton neutre.

_ Je… Je suis désolée, Neal. bafouilla-t-elle.

_ Je pensais qu'on… était amis ? Pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à me faire confiance ? interrogea-t-il, quelque peu contrarié.

_ J'ai vécu quelque chose de semblable. J'ai pensé que les choses se répéteraient, avoua-t-elle.

_ Tu pensais à tort, rétorqua Neal Cassidy.

_ Oui, je sais. » murmura-t-elle, d'un air coupable et triste.

Emma l'observa et ne sut que faire. Elle regrettait de l'avoir rejeté de cette manière sachant ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Malheureusement, il ne doit voir en elle qu'une amie c'est tout.

_ « J'accorde peu de confiance aux gens… J'ai cru en une fille que j'avais considérée comme ma meilleure amie et au final, elle m'a profondément blessée. Depuis ce jour, je me suis toujours méfiée. Autant dire qu'elle m'avait mentit sur pas mal de choses, expliqua Emma.

_ Tout le monde fait des erreurs et a ces parts de secret. Ce n'est pas pour autant que ce sont des personnes foncièrement mauvaises Emma. Cela arrive entre amis, comme en famille ou en… couple, déclara-t-il après réflexion.

_ Eh bien…

_ Est-ce pour ça que tu es réservé par moment avec moi ? Parce que tu as peur que je te laisse tomber.

_ Oui… et non », murmura Emma Swan.

Le jeune homme croisa ses bras contre lui.

_ « Explique-moi », dit celui-ci tout en s'adossant à un arbre.

Le cœur de la jeune fille manqua un battement. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, priant qu'on lui vienne en aide. Devait-elle lui dire ?

_ « Je… Je voulais juste être ta partenaire de vol. Je ne voulais pas… autre chose. J'ai tellement eu de peine en amitié que je ne voulais pas ce type de relation avec toi. Je n'arrivais pas de toute façon à l'envisager comme ça.

_ Comment ça ? » demanda-t-il, curieux.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure sans s'en rendre compte. Neal ne put s'empêcher de fixer celle-ci avec gravité. Soudain, des gouttes commencèrent à tomber peu à peu, mais les deux jeunes gens étaient toujours immobiles l'un en face de l'autre.

_ « Je ne voulais pas m'attacher à toi… J'avais peur des conséquences. Mais malgré tout, le fait d'avoir pensé que tu me rejetais pire que tu m'abandonnais, m'a fait beaucoup de mal. Je t'en voulais… Je regrettais un tas de choses. » continua la blonde, trempée de la tête au pied.

Neal s'écarta de l'arbre et s'avança vers elle, le cœur battant la chamade. Un fol espoir naquit en lui face au discours d'Emma. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ressente la même chose que lui ? Lui qui a tout fait pour étouffer ce sentiment et qui se faisait une raison sur la réserve de la jeune fille.

_ « Donc si je comprends bien… tu es attaché à moi malgré ton désir de t'éloigner. » déduit-il.

Emma Swan lui tourna le dos, les joues en feu. C'était tellement embarrassant.

_ « Oui…, souffla-t-elle.

_ Que ressens-tu ? murmura-t-il en lui prenant le bras et la faisant pivoter vers lui.

_ Je suis embarrassée. Je n'arrive pas à soutenir ton regard… J'ai peur de trop t'observer à ton insu, peur que ça ne… soit pas partager. Je me sens ridicule… oublie ça ! décréta Emma, contrariée.

_ Tu ne peux pas me demander ça. Emma… soit sincère avec moi. Tu sais bien que jamais je ne te laisserai. Crois en moi… et dis-moi, quelle est vraiment ta plus grande peur ? reprit-il, noyé sous la pluie tout comme elle.

_ Que tu me considères juste comme une amie », finit-elle par capituler.

Face à ses aveux, elle baissa les yeux. La jeune fille avait tellement peur de la réponse qui allait suivre. Soudain, une main prit la sienne délicatement.

_ « Vraiment ? Je… Je croyais être le seul, confia Neal tout en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.

_ Que… veux-tu dire ? bredouilla Emma, confuse.

_ Quelle idée d'avoir dit qu'on pourrait être amis ! C'était impossible… je… Je pensais au début et finalement… Je ne pouvais te voir de cette manière. J'ai essayé de nier l'évidence et me contenter d'une simple amitié car je pensais que c'était la seule chose que tu accepterais. Si tu savais comme je suis soulagé d'apprendre que tu es d'accord avec moi, que tu ressens la même chose que moi.

_ C'est-à-dire ? chuchota Emma avec peine.

_ De l'amour, Emma. De l'amour. Je suis amoureux de toi », certifia-t-il avant de prendre le visage de la blonde en coupe et de se pencher vers elle.

Ses lèvres prirent possession de celles de sa bien-aimée partenaire. Leur premier baiser fut mouillé, tremblant et doux. S'étant pris de passion, Neal n'avait pas demandé l'autorisation d'Emma et appréhender d'être repoussé par son acte audacieux. Or, deux mains s'aventurèrent sur lui, s'accrochèrent au cou du jeune homme et Emma répondit à ce baiser avec envie. Heureux, il entoura ses bras autour de la taille de sa compagne et continua de l'embrasser avec tendresse. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils séparèrent leurs lèvres d'un air tremblant et posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre.

_ « Je suis désolée d'avoir douté de toi. Jamais plus cela n'arrivera, promit-elle avec sincérité.

_ Oh Emma... Je suis tellement heureux si tu savais…, confessa Neal avec un sourire tendre tout en la gardant contre lui.

_ Moi aussi… Oh Neal… promets-moi d'être toujours auprès de moi, supplia-t-elle.

_ Jamais je ne te lâcherai. Crois-moi là-dessus. C'est toi ma fille idéale, Emma, répondit-il d'une voix émue.

Emma en fut touchée.

_ « Et toi le mien, Mr Cassidy. » révéla la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Ils s'embrassèrent une seconde fois éperdument, sans prêter attention à la pluie déferlante.

**FIN**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce petit OS? ^^**


End file.
